thegoodwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey House
Grey House is the oldest home in the town of Middleton and a historical landmark to many citizens of the town. The home was once owned by Middleton legend, Elizabeth Merriwick, who later became known as the Grey Lady. It is currently owned by her great-great-granddaughter, Cassie Nightingale. History Originally owned by Elizabeth Merriwick in the early 1800s, Elizabeth was a homebody and preferred the comfort of her house over the company of others. She was well-known throughout the town and rumored to have been a witch. After her death, the house was abandoned and became run-down. The townspeople of Middleton left the house alone, many people gossiping about how it was haunted or cursed, which led to no one going there. In 2008, Cassandra Nightingale discovered that the property existed and had been in the Merriwick family for generations, though given the run-down state of the house, presumably none of the "generations" had lived in it. She moved to Middleton and into the Grey House, where she began fixing it up and making it so she could live it in comfortably. Her arrival caused much gossip in the town, as they didn't expect anyone to move into the old, rickety, and presumably haunted house. With a lot of hard work - and a little magic - Cassie was able to make the house habitable, and has lived in it ever since. In 2009, she began working on the garden and planted her own plants and herbs, and the garden seemingly took on a life of its own throughout "The Good Witch's Garden". Cassie began settling in around the town, even though she still faced a backlash from the town. She soon realized that her income wasn't supporting her new home and the renovations it was taking to make Grey House her home. This led her to open the house up as a bed and breakfast, and her first guest was a man named Nick Jason. Nick made it known that he was the long-lost descendant of Elizabeth Merriwick's lover, Charles Hamlet. After a few days, Nick made a claim to Grey House by showing documents that Elizabeth Merriwick stole the property from Charles Hamlet. This forced Cassie to pack her things and leave the house, where she began living in Bell, Book & Candle. A persistent Jake looked into things, and he discovered that Nick's M.O. was repetitive of another common criminal all over the state. It wasn't until Lori discovered an old book of stories by The Grey Lady that confirmed Charles Hamlet was a fictional character, that Cassie and Jake were able to prove Nick's fraud and reclaim Grey House as her own. After a few years of living in the house alone, Cassie married Jake Russell in 2010 and he, along with his two children Brandon and Lori, moved into the Grey House with her. Jake's former father-in-law, George O'Hanrahan had moved in shortly before that. In 2012, Jake and Cassie welcomed a new resident, their daughter Grace. When Grace was a child, Brandon and Lori both moved out of Grey House and attended college. Years later, Jake tragically died in the line of duty which made room for Jake's former father-in-law, George O'Hanrahan, to move into the house with Cassie and Grace. The house also served as a bed and breakfast. Residents Current Cassie_Nightingale_Profile.jpg|Cassie Nightingale - Owner S4_Grace.jpg|Grace Russell George1.jpg|George O'Hanrahan IMG 0206.jpg|Sam Radford Nick.jpeg|Nick Radford Former * Elizabeth Merriwick (deceased) * Jake Russell (deceased) * Brandon Russell * Tara Russell (temporairy stay) * Abigail Pershing Notes and Trivia * It is the oldest house and property in Middleton. * According to Martha Tinsdale, the house was named "Grey house" after Elizabeth Merriwick, who wore primarily grey."The Good Witch" 2008 film * The home also serves as a Bed and Breakfast for people passing through the town and allows Cassie to help those who need it. * There is a lavish garden on the property, which was seen majorly in The Good Witch's Garden, as the plants seemingly take on a life of their own. * Cassie's sitting room is a major location in the house, and a location that Cassie is always expanding and changing. * Grey House doubles as a Haunted House once a year on Halloween, and is one of the major attractions in Middleton that residents and visitors attend. * Jessica Carrington's Grandmother worked at Grey House for many years when Elizabeth Merriwick was still alive. Gallery |-|Interior = Grey_House.jpg Grey_House2.jpg Grey_House3.jpg 101_SC1.jpg Grey_House_Interior1.jpg 101_SC4.jpg Entry_way.jpg Entry_Way2.jpg Entry_Way3.jpg Grey_House_Interior2.jpg Grey_House_Interior3.jpg Living_room.jpg Grey_House_Interior4.jpg Grey_House_Interior5.jpg 101_SC8.jpg Grey_House_Interior6.jpg Grey_House_Interior7.png Grey_House_Kitchen2.jpg Grey_House_Kitchen3.jpg Grey_House_Kitchen4.jpg Grey_House_Grace_Bedroom.jpg|Grace's Bedroom Grey_House_Bedroom2.jpg|Bedroom #2 GWC Grace-Cassie3.jpg|Kitchen in Good Witch's Charm GreyHouse.jpg|A dilapidated Grey House TGW_Grey-House1.PNG|A dilapidated Grey House |-|Decorated = Grey_House_Interior-Party.jpg|During an event Grey_House_Halloween.jpg|Decorated for Halloween Grey_House_Halloween2.jpg Grey_House_Halloween3.jpg 3x0 Promo3.jpg|Decorated for Halloween References Category:The Good Witch (TV movies) Category:Good Witch (TV series) Category:Place Category:Places in Middleton